The present invention refers to domestic steam appliances in general, e.g. irons, cleaners, coffee makers, and the like.
To be more specific, the invention concerns a steam generator that can be used with such appliances, comprising a hollow body made of a heat-conducting material which defines a steam generating chamber with a water inlet and a steam outlet, and at least one electric heating element.
Such steam generators are defined as “instantaneous”, as opposed to the usual storage boilers, and are used particularly in applications where steam must be delivered in relatively small quantities in a substantially continuous flow.